Una Aldea Extinta
by Zero-0017
Summary: Después de la Gran Guerra Ninja todos empezaban la reconstrucción de sus aldeas, pero... ¿y la Aldea del Remolino? Eso pensaba Naruto cuando Karin llega con una interesante propuesta.
1. Parte Uno

_**Nunca se me habría ocurrido escribir de esta pareja pero... un reto es un reto. Espero les guste, y comenten, mínimo díganme si nos les gusto... de forma constructiva (?)**_

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto.**_

_**Aviso: Este fic participa en el reto Friendzone del foro La Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**_

* * *

"_**ALDEA EXTINTA"**_

Naruto por fin disfrutaba de la vista de la reconstrucción del nuevo mundo ninja.

Estaba recordando lo dicho por su madre sobre La Aldea del Remolino, ¿cómo sería si aún existiera? Por un momento pensó en como muchos otros querían reconstruir sus clanes, sus aldeas… sus vidas.

¿Podría renacer la Aldea del Remolino? Esa importante pregunta cruzo por su mente justo en el momento que una persona de largo cabello rojo se sentó a su lado.

_**-Sabes Naruto, esta es la primera vez que tengo la oportunidad de charlar contigo.-**_Se quitó los lentes para limpiarlos con un lienzo.

Era Karin.

Supo su nombre por los celadores que la cuidaban; ella había sido compañera de equipo de Sasuke quien la había abandonado, también era una huérfana con una infancia muy difícil, y por si eso fuera poco también era descendiente de la extinta Aldea del Remolino. Sorprendentemente tenía tantas similitudes con él.

_**-Cierto.-**_ Contesto con una sonrisa. _**-¿Pasa algo?-**_

_**-Mn… no exactamente.-**_ Se acomodó los lentes y volteo para mirarlo a los ojos.

_**-Eh… no entiendo.- **_

_**-Yo… nunca tuve un lugar al que pertenecer, la Aldea de mis padres fue destruida así que no tenía a donde volver. Tú eres un Uzumaki al igual que yo. Sabes… cuando te conocí me di cuenta de algo: Tu chakra es tan brillante y cálido. Eso me gustó mucho.-**_Sonrió.

Naruto nunca la había visto sonreír, a decir verdad esta era la primera vez que la miraba directamente. Pero estaba un poco consternado por sus palabras.

_**-Eh… supongo que ¿gracias?-**_ Rasco su cabeza.

_**-Estaba pensando, ¿crees que podríamos reconstruir la Aldea del Remolino?-**_

Estaba anonadado, porque él también había pensado eso hace instantes. Por eso no le respondió, así que Karin prosiguió.

_**-Tú y yo, podríamos empezar un nuevo clan Uzumaki.-**_Sobrepuso su mano a la de él.

_¡Un momento!_ Pensó el rubio. Exactamente ¿a qué se refería con eso? A veces era lento al entender las cosas, pero… ¿Karin estaba sugiriendo que ambos iniciaran una familia? ¿Eso era realmente lo que estaba pasando por la cabeza de la chica de lentes?

Sudo en frio.

_**-Podrías… em… ¿explicarme que quieres decir con eso?-**_

La pelirroja no podía entender la ingenuidad de Naruto, ¿en verdad no sabía a lo que se refería? Era cierto que no sabía mucho sobre él, más allá de lo que le habían contado, por eso no estaba segura de que tan rápido ir. Aunque estaba convencida que esta era una oportunidad de oro antes de que otra chica se le adelantara, porque ahora Naruto era la persona más popular en todo el mundo shinobi debía apurarse y tomar riesgos.

_**-Debemos estar juntos, a eso me refiero. Quiero estar contigo para siempre, formar una familia y reconstruir nuestro clan.-**_

Los ojos de Naruto estaban abiertos como dos enormes platos. Entendía perfectamente lo que quería decir Karin, pero vamos ¡esta era la única vez que hablaban! Pero ella venía a decirle todo esto de la nada.

_**-Espera… espera… ¿es en serio?-**_ Miro a su alrededor. _**– ¿Esto no es una broma de Sasuke o algo así?- **_

_**-No bromeo.-**_ Contesto ella con rostro serio.

Naruto se sonrojo, esto era una confesión. No… ¡más que eso! Le estaban ¿proponiendo matrimonió o algo así? Cerró fuertemente los ojos, recordó a sus padres, a la historia de cómo comenzó su amor. Él estaba convencido de que si considerara de verdad restaurar su clan, tendría que tener un lazo tan fuerte como el que unió a sus padres. El amor que se tenían el uno al otro.

Abrió de nuevos sus ojos.

_**-Yo… lo siento. Es que… aunque me gustaría también restaurar la Aldea del Remolino como dices… pues no te conozco lo suficiente ¿entiendes?-**_

_**-Oh… Ya veo.-**_ Contesto ella en voz baja.

_**-Creo que… deberíamos empezar como amigos ¿no crees?-**_Contesto de manera jovial.

_**-Supongo que tienes razón, pero lo hare con una condición.-**_

_**-¿Cuál?-**_

_**-Prométeme que lo consideraras seriamente.-**_

Nuestro héroe shinobi sonrió, Karin era persistente… igual que él.

_**-Prometo que lo pensare.-**_

_**FIN**_

* * *

**_Según_**_** el reto debía ser un One-shot, así que aquí acaba esta historia (a menos que ustedes digan lo contrario? o.o)**_

_**Nos vemos!**_


	2. Parte Dos

.

.

"_**ALDEA EXTINTA"**_

.

**Parte Dos**

.

Karin se retiró del lugar y Naruto se recostó en el suelo poniendo su brazo debajo de su nuca. Lo que uno escucha en estos días. ¿Qué tan común era que te llegaran con una propuesta de esas? Bien, él nunca había sido lo suficientemente popular como para saberlo pero… ahora que recordaba; Hinata se le había confesado ¿verdad?

Un momento. Ahora recordaba que ni siquiera había tocado el tema con ella.

Un sonrojo ataco su cara. ¡Lo había olvidado! Es que bueno, entre la batalla y toda la revolución que hubo no había tiempo de cosas románticas… De hecho esta era la primera vez que estaba solo y tranquilo, además de que le habían dejado salir del hospital. Aun esperaba que la abuela Tsunade le "hiciera" un brazo nuevo, por eso ni siquiera había recordado sobre esa declaración. Y si era completamente sincero, no sabía cómo ni que responder. ¡Era la primera vez que alguien le decía que lo amaba! Era comprensible que no supiera que hacer.

No pudo evitar comparar, entre la muy reciente propuesta de Karin y la declaración de Hinata. Eran muy diferentes tanto las circunstancias, las confesiones y ambas chicas.

Primero Hinata, va y le dice que le ama casi cuando a los dos se los llevaba la ching… digo, cuando casi los mata Pain. Vamos… no iba a parar la pelea solo para contestarle ¿verdad? ¿O sí? No, ¡claro que no! Aunque ahora que lo recordaba de nuevo, no pudo evitar sentir algo de dolor en su corazón. Hinata estaba dispuesta a morir por él, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos. ¡Qué fuerte! No se había puesto a analizarlo, necesitaba hablar con Hinata para saber qué tan en serio fue ese «Te amo».

Y en cuanto a Karin, a la que no conocía mucho por cierto; fue más "directa" al ofrecerle una relación futura. Sí, claro… ni siquiera le dijo un «me gustas», es más ¿tan siquiera le gustaba un poco a ella? Buena pregunta. Solo había mencionado algo sobre su chakra, eso no era muy romántico.

Se alboroto el cabello con una de sus manos.

«¡¿Romantico?!» Ironizo, no soy una chica. «Aunque si me gustaría que me digan cosas lindas»

Que cierto era que hasta ese momento la gente empezaba a tratarle bien; ¿seria por eso que empezaban a acercarse a él? Esa era otra buena pregunta.

…

Eso no había sido un "no", pensaba Karin mientras caminaba a Konoha. Aunque no creyó que fuera fácil desde el principio, era cierto que no se daría por vencida. Ahora que Orochimaru había regresado, muchas veces pensó en volver a verle. En confiar que esta vez sería diferente pero al mismo tiempo su deseo más preciado era tener a donde pertenecer. Y ya que todas las naciones estaban en fase de reconstrucción, era una oportunidad única para también reunir a los Uzumaki que estaban separados por las diferentes naciones. Pero para eso se necesitaba un pilar donde se edificara esa sociedad casi familia que ansiaba. ¿Y que no ambos eran la mejor elección? Y si tenía una familia de esa forma… sería maravilloso.

Era cierto que no amaba a Naruto, y que aun pensaba en Sasuke; ¿pero valía la pena seguir luchando por alguien que hasta intento asesinarte? Y por mucho que se rumoreara que el único Uchiha sobreviviente se hubiera reformado, eso no quitaba que el pensar ser correspondida por él era muy poco realista. Lamentablemente, Sasuke no parecía ser capaz de amar, de expresar sentimientos.

Irónico que el "mejor amigo" del moreno fuera tan diferente. Naruto era una persona alegre, optimista y que valoraba mucho a los demás. Siempre podía verlo con una sonrisa en el rostro, en cambio Sasuke parecía que ni sabía que era sonreír.

Ya estaba llegando a su lugar temporal de trabajo: el centro médico provisional. Donde ayudaba a los demás con su trabajo; de hecho varias kunoichis estaban ayudando también. Ahora que recordaba, en el mismo pabellón que ella, estaba una chica del clan Hyuuga ayudando con su byakugan. Usaban a todas las personas que pudieran encontrar.

—¿A dónde fuiste Karin?—preguntó una chica rubia y frentona—No estas planeando escapar ¿o sí?

—No. Descuida—menciono con antipatía—Solo fui a hacer algo importante.

—¿Importante? ¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para dejar tu trabajo?

—Fui a ver a mi novio.—Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio.

—¿Un novio?—comentó incrédula—¿Ah sí, y quién es?

—Uzumaki Naruto.

«Al menos lo será pronto» Pensó Karin. «Espero…»

Todos los que trabajaban alrededor guardaron silencio. Entre ellos estaba también Hinata Hyuuga, la que giro a ver con horror a Karin, la cual afirmaba ser la novia de Naruto. ¿Seria cierto?


End file.
